


Ожидание

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Потому что Ад невозможен без ожидания.





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/gifts).
  * A translation of [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180220) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



Как всегда, это начинается ласково и нежно. Сэм проскальзывает ему за спину и смыкает руки на Диновом животе, прижимая ближе. Они дышат в унисон и Дин спиной ощущает мерный ритм сердцебиения Сэма.

Но очень скоро Сэм шепчет: - Дин, - и его рука сдвигается ниже по животу Дина. Пальцы поддевают боксеры и осторожно приспускают их – не сильно, как раз, чтобы Сэм мог толкнуться членом в расселину Диновых ягодиц и мазнуть мокрой головкой по отверстию.

\- Боже, я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, - выдыхает Сэм, в преувеличенной мечтательности прикусив мочку его уха. – И сделаю, Дин. Я тебя выебу. Я не стану заморачиваться со смазыванием, я просто задвину свой хуй в твою тесную маленькую киску. Ты его примешь, да, шлюха? Примешь для Сэмми?

У Дина подскакивает сердце, когда Сэм снова и снова проводит по нему членом – огромным, пульсирующим, сочащимся смазкой по всей заднице. Но он не отвечает. Не шевелится. Он что есть силы старается сохранять дыхание размеренным, а тело – расслабленным, как будто спит. Как будто все хорошо.

\- Я выебу тебя. Прямо. Так, - судорожно выдыхает Сэм, а затем язык проникает Дину в ухо, горячий, влажный и неправильный, а давление члена у входа становится настойчивей. Сэм ещё не вламывается в него, но осталось недолго – Дин ощущает напор о складку мышц и Сэм пристроился так, чтобы предсемя текло Дину прямо в дырку.

\- Выебу тебя жестко, всухую, обойдусь вместо смазки твоей же кровью. Тебе это понравится, да, шлюха? О, ты будешь очень славно кричать и умолять меня перестать, но мы же оба знаем, что ты обкончаешь трусы, как слабая на передок шлюха. И ты такой и есть. Ты просто дырка, Дин. Приятная, теплая, узкая дырка для моего члена.

Сэмова рука перемещается и сильнее разводит Дину ягодицы, так что член может свободнее скользить по краю Динова входа. Сейчас он кажется крупней, толще, и в Дина капает ещё больше смазки. Ему приходится прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать. Не от страсти. От ужаса – холодного, цепенящего.

\- Как только мой хуй окажется в тебе, Дин, я его уже не выну, - продолжает Сэм, трахая языком Диново ухо. – Вот так, Дин, я просто буду ебать и ебать тебя, и кончать в тебя, пока тебя не раздует. Буду тебя трахать и ощущать твой огромный, круглый живот – до отказа накаченный моей спермой. Ты станешь похож на беременного, Дин, но тебя будет наполнять только мое горячее семя – такое скользкое… Тебе же понравится, правда? Ты сам хочешь, чтобы я так крепко тебя выебал, что семя у тебя ртом пойдет, ты, жадная до «сметанки» шлюха.

Дальше становится только хуже. Дин зажмуривается и изо всех сил старается лежать тихо и неподвижно. Он знает, с наползающим, стылым ужасом, что они дойдут до всех мерзостей, которые шепчет Сэм, потому что именно так было прошлой ночью, и позапрошлой, и ночью до неё.

Ему почти нравится эта часть, нравится, когда Сэм безжалостно его насилует (хотя Сэм никогда это так не называет, не называет вещи своими именами), потому что тогда он может выпустить наружу рвущиеся из груди крики вместо того, чтобы подавлять малейший всхлип. Потому что в тот миг, когда он наконец ломается – когда хоть как-то дает Сэму понять, что проснулся, - тогда всё и начинается.

Но каждой ночью, как по часам, ему дают время и разрешают цепляться за кошмарные, отвратительные минуты, пока это всего лишь слизкий голос над ухом и стекающая в зад струйка влаги.

Потому что Ад невозможен без ожидания.


End file.
